Keeping up
by razmataz13drums
Summary: This is set straight after step up 2. Even though they just won the streets it doesnt stay happy for long,especially for Andie. Andie/Chase, Moose/Sophie


**Hi guys this is short i know but more is to come, enjoy :)**

**Summary: This takes place right after the second film. Even though they just won the streets it doesn't stay happy for long, especially for Andie. Andie/Chase, Moose/Sophie**

**Disclaimer: No I unfortunately do not own Step up 2 or the characters**

For that moment everything was a blur, she couldn't feel the rain or the cold. Her only focus was the person standing before her; Chase. She'd been eager for this moment for a while. Yet still it took her by surprise, it took her breath away.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, only stopping for the need of air. When they stopped Andie was surprised to see that her arms were wrapped around Chase's neck, while his were round her waist. They both grinned at each other.

"Whoa Andie," Chase said.

"What?" Andie replied, feigning innocence.

"Guess that means we're going out now then huh?" Chase replied

She laughed, "maybe," but before he could reply they heard the unmistakable sound of Moose shouting "Hey Andie?"

"Hey Moose what's up?" Andie said grinning. They did their 'secret' handshake and she ruffled his hair.

"I cant believe it we won Andie we won, you were awesome, so were you Chase everything went so well, I cant believe it, and did you see my hat trick. I was worried I'd mess it up, but…." He rambled on until Andie stopped him.

"Yeah Moose I saw it, it was pretty tight" She said banging fists.

"Its pretty late d'you wanna go round up the crew, and I bet Blake is gonna be pissed". Chase said noticing the time.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot to say, I saw Blake and he's letting me back in, he said I start on Monday isn't that great!" Andie said excitedly

"No way!" Moose screamed. "And I thought my night couldn't get any better" He said hugging Andie tightly.

"Thanks Moose" Andie said while Chase pulled her into a hug and said "Ah that's great babe" Andie blushed slightly which she was glad went unnoticed by either of them as Moose was still ranting away to Chase.

She was so happy, they won the streets and everything was going well between her and chase. She still couldn't quite believe that Chase of all people would like her. But she knew he did, by way he by the looked at her with his soft brown eyes. Her stomach seemed to jolt whenever she looked at him.

It took them a while to seek out the rest of the crew through the masses of people and through the rain.

The rain was coming down as heavy as ever. Though she didn't mind, the adrenaline keeping her buzzing, so she was unaware of the cold.

"There you guys are we've been looking for you for ages!" Moose said as they found the rest of the crew in a huddle chatting excitedly.

"Oh hey guys, we kicked their ass!" Said Monster.

"Yeah we showed the 410, they're not gonna be messing with us for a while!" Smiles said looking more smiley than ever.

"I doubt that" Andie muttered under her breath. 'if anything they're gonna be more pissed now then they were before' Andie thought.

"Hey Andie you alright?" Chase asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah sorry just spaced out for a bit, anyway we better get a move on I don't really wanna make Sarah change her mind"

"Yeah lets go, I'll take you guys back to the school if you want?" Chase asked.

Everyone was completely hyped up. They were all talking about the streets and their dance. It was strange, Andie thought, that she could feel this happy compared to earlier when she thought she was going to Texas. She thought back on how much her life had actually changed in the past year or so. Going from basically dropping out of school altogether all just to dance with her 'family'. And doing all kinds of stunts like terrorising the people on the underground. Now to being kicked out of the 410, her family, going to a posh school. But she was glad, because now she was the happiest she'd been after her mum died. She had a new crew whom every member she loved like a brother or sister. Yeah it was hard work but life was definitely on the up.

About 30 minutes later everyone was dropped off and it was only Andie and Chase left in the car leaving a comfortable silence between them.

They pulled outside of Andie's house. "thanks for dropping me back Chase" She said yawning. It had been a long day.

"Ah it's no trouble, ring me tomorrow I wanna make sure your still here and not in Texas"

"Will do, night Chase" She said and with that she lent over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she shut the door and run up the steps, trying to conceal her red face.

Chase smiled, and slowly touched his cheek where Andie had kissed him, and he whispered, "night Andie."

**

* * *

**

Andie opened the to find as she'd expected Sarah sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Sarah!" Andie said

"Oh jeez!" Sarah said as she jumped to her feet. "Andie, you scared me, thank god you're back safe. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah im fine. We won!" Andie said, not being able to supress her excitement.

"Ah thats great Andie" She said, looking genuinely happy. "You know, you're mother would be proud." Andie didnt say anything so she continued, "I'm really proud of you, how you've managed to turn your life around. And especially how Director Collins decided to give you another chance-"

"How'd you know about that" Andie interrupted looking suprised.

"He rang me about an hour ago, he apologized about the time, but he probably guessed that i'd be waiting up for you" She said smiling

"You didnt have to i would've been alright"

"I know i didnt have to, and i know you're used to this neighborhood, but it's still pretty dangerous, so i was just making sure you got back okay" said Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah, i think im going to bed, im exhausted, and im actually pretty cold" Andie said shivering, her adreneline wared off by now.

"Oh dear! i didnt realize you're so wet, it might be a good idea to have a nice hot bath before you go to bed" Sarah said looking concerned.

"Yeah you're probably right" Andie said, she was about to walk away but instead she hugged Sarah tightly, "Thanks Sarah for giving me another chance, I wont let you down, i promise"

Sarah was suprised at the change of attitude, but was thoroughly overjoyed about it. "Goodnight Andie"

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter 1. I know this chapter was probably boring but it was needed. More drama will come so don't worry. I've got a few ideas planned, but feel free to share your ideas as im not sure where this will go.**

**Anywayz thanks for reading as this is actually my first ever fanfic. :)**

**Plz plz plz review, you'd make my day and it will make me write quicker. Thanx!**


End file.
